mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story So Far
As you enter the Mystic Spirits, a mysterious peasant drinking at the bar relates the following story to you: It's been less than a month since people started spewing from the so called 'greatest invention of our time'. An invention manifested from hubris, who's creators lacked the knowledge to see the inevitable failure of their design which caused the devastation of the world which we knew and loved. A man, head to toe in robes embroidered with glistening gold, fell from a tear in the fabric of the sky with the beckoning flash of warp magic to herald his arrival. I witnessed his magic, how the arcane bent to his will and ushered the stirring of life from sand, rock and stick with the same ethereal glow which ripped reality asunder. Monstrous creatures of the beyond, scaled and bearing the resemblance of man but far twisted from a mirror image. '' ''I ran as fast as I could and didn't stop running until his figure was a mere dot on the horizon with his legion of the ether. I tell you this now as a warning, as I will tell all I pass. Prepare to fight, flee or die. For this new arrival to our world, brings nothing good. The Carnival Attack During a Carnival that all of Kulinzios attended, a man by the name of Elheil Lohenheim made his presence known by attacking the Carnival during a great sandstorm, raising an army of undead and scaled monstrosities. Escaping with her life, unlike her friends and family, a goblin by the name of LaLa Boom found herself in possession of a leather bound grimoire with a glowing symbol on the front. Twelve times that night, she attempted to toss the book into the small fire she made... but each time... she could not let it go. Something about it stayed her hand and retracted this thought. A second piece of paper was found in her pocket, names and locations to visit for purchases she owed. On her list was Duskwatch with quite a few of those items. She dried her eyes as best she could, wondering if there was any hope left in this world. LaLa Boom was not a strong fighter, but perhaps there were others who could even the plains of the battlefield. The Dafari Destruction Shortly thereafter, as he was scouting a Dafari encampment, Elheil Lohenheim appeared to a man named Dealvin. He serenades Dealvin with words of praise for his cunning and battle prowess. With these words, he proposes a deal to Dealvin, promising him various things such as devices, creatures, even a new existence. Unfortunately for Elheil Lohenheim, Dealvin doesn't like to be ordered around like a minion and refuses the offer. Elheil Lohenheim, furious with Dealvin's reply, crashes his fist on the wooden table with enough force to make the table rattle. He starts speaking in the strange language he spoke the first time he was seen at the carnival. As he finishes talking, he smiles to Dealvin and a serpent man grabs Dealvin and slits his throat. Dealvin opens his eyes again. It looked like it was just a nightmare. Breathing heavily, sweating everywhere, he starts hearing screams, like a battle was in progress. He looks down to the Dafari encampment again and sees serpent men, not one nor two, but almost an army of them attacking the Darfari people living there. Dealvin still dizzy with the dream he had just had, starts walking away. Disoriented, eyes semi-closed, he feels himself growing weaker and weaker... It was impossible for him to get down from where he was until suddenly a man in white robes shows up in front of him. As he appears, Dealvin loses his footing and falls to the ground. The Meeting A short time later, LaLa Boom goes to the orcs of the Vanghoul with the story of how Elheil was after the book that Dealvin had stolen from her. She spoke with them for hours and found a place of belonging. They would help her correct her mistakes and, hopefully, control the chaos presented by the book. During a subsequent meeting, it was revealed that Dealvin had not stolen the book from LaLa, and it was in her possession the entire time. It took much effort to convince her to hand the book over, but she eventually did. She was unable to answer many of the questions, as not much was known about Elheil, save that he would stop at nothing to gain possession of the book, killing or destroying anything and everything that stood in his way. It was decided that Dealvin would take the book for safekeeping. In the meantime, the people of Kullinzios would band together to set up a trap to try to finish Elheil forever. The Black Galleon While out on the plains one day, both Dealvin and Skadi saw a large contingent of Elheil’s army heading somewhere. Using his deductive reasoning, Dealvin figured they were heading toward the Black Galleon. Dealvin instructed Skadi to alert the people of Kullinzios. Now was the time they’d been waiting for, as Elheil would be unable to have the first move. Skadi posted notes on the doors of the people of Kullinzios, telling them to head to the Black Galleon as quickly as possible. A group of citizens gathered and defeated the contingent of snakemen at the Black Galleon. Afterwards, Elheil met with the scholarly frost giant, Erodir, to see if they could come to an arrangement. Elheil promised Erodir that if he helped him retrieve the book, he would use his magics to make breeding attempts between frost giants more fruitful, as he knew that their species was dwindling. Erodir agreed. An Explosive Parley Driven mad by the desire for the book, LaLa went after Dealvin, setting bombs along the walls of his home after he refused to hand over the book. She believed that Dealvin wouldn’t be foolish enough to destroy his own home. She came to a rude awakening, as they were both thrown by the large explosion as the structure burst outward in several pieces. Likely suffering from shock as well as madness, she continued to throw bomb after bomb toward Dealvin, until she made a fateful mistake. Upon placing a final set of traps, one of the bombs exploded early and threw her from the plateau into the valley below. She would only come to a few hours later, drenched in her own blood. Covered in blood, sweating profusely, but stepping on, the orphaned girl walked from sands, to fields, to snow. She trudged up a cliff face that she found not long ago. A strange structure called to her. She was easily beckoned by the ominous feeling that pulled her. She walked to a large wooden door, riddled with metal rivets all over. The door gave way as she walked into an empty room with a single light emanating from a pit of fire. A voice called out..."You. Return?" The Orphan nodded. A voice called out..."Did. You. Succeed?" The Orphan shook her head in a daze. A voice was silent for a long time. The wood creaked in the structure. The wind beckoned it to fall, but it would not. Something kept it standing. A voice would speak coldly... "My. Child. Come to. My. Light." The Orphan looked up curiously... a slight surprise flowing from her. She smiled quietly as blood dripped from her many wounds. She made it to the base of the stairs when something hateful grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up from her feet. The only sound that escaped her was a painful cry before she was thrown through the air. The wine became like fire, and the light was blinding as the pit of fire at her alive. The Death of Dealvin Shortly after LaLa's attack on Dealvin, he finds himself locked away in a room of the Ascension clan. He had gone to the Sanctuary for aid, and they'd locked him up. He'd tried to escape, even after Shilene had told him he wouldn't heal as quickly, but to no avail. During his stay, Dealvin had told Moi that his wife, Leenenia, was manipulating him. Moi, wanting to know more, comes to Dealvin's room and wanted to ask him a simple but powerful question."You said Leenenia was manipulating me. I want to know how." Dealvin refused to answer, saying only that he had to figure it out for himself. Unbeknownst to Dealvin, Leenenia had been listening and entered the room. Both husband and wife drew weapons, and Dealvin knew that he was outnumbered and outgunned, still feeling pain from his injuries from the explosion. He used what speed he could and found an opening on Moi, but Leenenia loosed an arrow that hit his hands, causing him to drop his daggers. Looking up, seeing Moi's hammer bearing down on him, his life flashed before his eyes, and he realized he'd found his peace in Kullinzios. The Attack on Ascension Elheil Lohenheim wasn't sleeping, as so many thought. He knew that both LaLa Boom and Dealvin, the two he thought had the book, had perished. Knowing that Dealvin was last at Ascension, he went on the offensive. Scores of undead and serpent men made their way through the desert to the home of Ascension. The members of the Family that made their home there all manned the walls to protect their home. They were even joined by others not in their clan and family. Their united strength was able to repel Elheil's attack, even the giant, undead, hammer wielding werehyena. It was a blow to Elheil, but it was not strong enough. He still lived. In order to finally defeat Elheil once and for all, Moi devised a trap for Elheil. He built a large stage and placed explosives and plague barrels underneath a trap door. He promised to swear fealty to Elheil and hand over the book. The meeting was set. But it was not to be. Elheil summoned all members of Ascension as well as Erodir, the scholarly frost giant, to an unknown place in the desert. Once Moi refused to swear fealty due to Elheil's duplicity, many large saber cats were loosed upon them. They survived, but so did Elheil. The End of the Beginning Amassed in armor of steel and various leathers, a group of many heard the call, humans, elves, dwarves, and even demons. This final hour, when battle was to be had, was not for riches, land, power or influence...this was formed out of pure necessity. To survive the coming onslaught of an army that was described as endless and tireless. Na'Maci introduced herself and spoke to the crowd. Cursory glances were cat from many onlookers of this crowd. It was obvious that some ties were not made in friendship, but in a common goal. The plan formed was to open a resonating portal into Elheil's territory where he would hopefully be taken by surprise. As the book was placed down to open the portal, the events that followed were not entirely unexpected. Na'Maci's true face, a snake-like creature, revealed itself as soon as the book touched her hands. She did her part, as her master requested. Opening a portal, sending them to a final resting place to fight with the abominations her master held full control. The experience made her laugh as she said her goodbyes and leapt through the portal to the tower. On the other side, the gathered warriors fought the monstrosities and abominations of Elheil. Waves of snakes, the dead, abominations, and the tainted children of Elheil fell at their blade and arrow. After hours of rallying and patching of wounds, they arrived at the final stage of Elheil's twisted design. Na'Maci stood on one side with a broken smile, and a giant abomination known as Calimai stood to his other side. A brief word was said, and the battle began. Blood sprayed across the bridge of the structure. Grunts and cries filled the air as the climax of this encounter came full circle. Eventually, Na'Maci burned in the crossfire of her master, her flesh charred and lifeless. The beast known as Calimai destroyed many bodies under his fist and sword, but even body had its limits. He fell with a mighty roar. And, Elheil, as a last ditch effort, summoned a slew of serpents, attempting to flee, but the blades cut him down where he stood. A final command left his mouth... Linoha tsa khale, utloang taelo ea ka, le silafaste lefatše lena 'me le le senye ka mali. (Old serpents, hear my command, defile this land and consume its blood.) With words spoken, and the book nowhere to be found, the structure of the serpent man crumbled around the group, and from its devastation came waves of sand. Across the land grew an uneasy silence. The words spoken, uncertain with their meaning. Those whose ears are truly attuned to the earth could feel, the war was over, but Calamitous had come once more. After what is known as the Second Calamitous, where a great sandstorm covered Kullinzios, people woke to find their possessions, their homes, gone. The Calamitous also brought others, new people to a new land. And they struggle, they all struggle, to build a life from the ashes.